<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new experiences by Banana_Joe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854441">new experiences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Joe/pseuds/Banana_Joe'>Banana_Joe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>slutty moreid [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, I'm Sorry, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Joe/pseuds/Banana_Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>derek morgan just wanted to find a good one night stand, but instead he finds spencer reid and all of his dirty little secrets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it’s porn. it’s just gay porn. part two maybe??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>slutty moreid [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new experiences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>derek was pent up, sexually pent up that is. he had been with women so much in his life that he was bored of his sex life, and that how he had found himself here, in a gay club. he had with another man in the past, but he had never been so desperate for release to actively seek out a male partner.</p>
<p>derek had almost immediately found his way to the bar and ordered a beer. he thanked the bar tender as he turned to scope out the crowd. he saw all of the usual frequenters, the dramatically dressed bottoms, the flanneled lesbians, and even some leather clad men dressed in as little as possible. that’s when something caught his attention, a familiar mop of long brown hair.</p>
<p>derek’s eyes widen as he confirmed what he saw, reid, spencer reid, grinding on the dance floor. his partner in this very public display was tall, tan, and buff. it was very clear that he was in control, not spencer. and from the look of it, spencer most definitely didn’t mind submitting to the larger man. </p>
<p>derek was watching mindlessly as he slowly sipped his beer, never taking his eyes off of spencer. even though he was off duty, he felt an instinctual need to protect him. so when the other man wrapped his arms around spencer’s chest, derek almost pushed off the bar to interfere. that’s when spencer grabbed the larger mans’ arms and smiled, he turned in his arm and placed an open mouthed kiss onto the lager man lips. the other immediately reciprocated, derek took this as a sign of consent and perched himself in his original position.</p>
<p>the larger leaned down and whispered in spencer’s ear, whatever he had said had clearly affected spencer. derek felt his cock twitch in his slowly tightening pants as spencer bite his lip and rutted his hips against the other. the larger man grabbed spencer’s waist and led his off the dance floor, spencer followed willingly, and so did derek. he found himself seated on bar stool on the other side of the bar, watching as spencer was sat at a park-bench-turned-booth and the lager man behind him. </p>
<p>spencer shifted a bit, as the other man shifted too. derek’s mind was so clouded by lewd thoughts spencer reid, it took him a moment to realize he was watching an extremely lewd moment. derek was at an angle were he couldn’t exactly see what was happening, but he could tell by spencer’s body language and face, that the larger man had just pushed into his hole. derek was fully hard now, he watched as spencer let his eyes roll back and his mouth form an ‘o’ shape. </p>
<p>it went on like this for a few minutes. then he noticed spencer lean a little to the left, allowing the other more access. the larger man started thrusting into sepencer harder and losing his pacing. the whole time derek was watching spencer, the way he bit his lip when he thought he was being too loud, the way his nails dug into the table, and (derek’s personal favorite) the way he would lift one of his cheeks up to allow the other better access. </p>
<p>somewhere in the back of his mind he was already thinking about how this would affect their working relationship, but right now all he could imagine was fucking spencer reid. derek wanted nothing more than to be in that stranger’s shoes, but to derek’s surprise it was over very quickly. the man’s hips stuttered as he came. he pulled out of spencer and tossed his used condom into a nearby trash can. </p>
<p>derek was shocked, and somewhat offended. if he had the privilege to fuck spencer like that, in front of all these people, he would at least make sure spencer finished. but no, the man left him there, spencer clearly hadn’t cum, he didn’t even go back over to spencer. the man just got up and left the club. derek felt his face twist in disgust at the lack of care. he thought about following the man out and telling him off, but decided the spencer was far more interesting. he turn back to the younger man who was looking down at the table as he pushed off the bar, and walked over to him.</p>
<p>“my, my, my,” derek said as he neared spencer. spencer quickly shifted trying to be discreet, but it was clear he was pulling up his pants. “so this is what the pretty boy genius does on his day off?”</p>
<p>“mor-morgan,” spencer tried to respond calmly as derek sat down across from him, “i didn’t know you came here. or that you liked men, or i guess you could just be looking for a different sce-“</p>
<p>“it seems to me like you didn’t cum here,” derek said, cutting off spencer’s ramblings.</p>
<p>“o-oh,” spencer looked away, “um, what exactly did you see?” he asked nervously.</p>
<p>“hm,” derek said faux thoughtfully, “everything,” he was grinning devilishly as spencer’s face reddened. </p>
<p>“oh,” spencer chewed on his lip.</p>
<p>“would you like some help,” spencer’s eyes widened as he looked back up at derek, “you know? finishing?”</p>
<p>“are you offering to,” spencer trailed off, clearly lost in thought. before spencer could come back to reality, he felt derek’s knee press against his clothed cock, cause a small moan to escape his lips. </p>
<p>“someone’s sensitive,” derek smirked.</p>
<p>“mor- derek, please don’t play with me,” spencer pleaded.</p>
<p>“oh my pretty boy,” derek had moved to spencer’s side, “i’m definitely not playing, i want nothing more than to fuck you into that wall so hard you can’t walk.”</p>
<p>spencer moaned at derek’s words, standing up abruptly and pulling derek to his feet. he lead derek to the aforementioned wall. derek let him lead the way, but once they got up to the wall, spencer was quickly flipped around so his back was up against the wall. </p>
<p>spencer felt a chill run up his spine, see all the people who could look over and see. he loved the thought of everyone witnessing him being fucked silly. he was quickly pulled out of his trance by derek pulling down his pants.</p>
<p>derek pulled spencer’s hips flush against his own, loving the way the younger whimpered in his ear. he wrapped his arms around spencer’s waist and began to knead his ass as he slipped two fingers into his lose hole.</p>
<p>“wow,” derek huffed, “you do this often don’t you? you love being the center of attention, especially when you’re getting your tight little hole fucked, don’t you?” derek tore open a condom he had brought, and slipped it onto his dick. </p>
<p>he lifted spencer up as the younger man moaned at the dirty talk, “oh god, please, fuck me already. please derek!”</p>
<p>without another word derek flipped spencer around slamming his face and chest against the wall. he grabbed sencer's hips and slowly pushed the tip into him, making him leak precum as he  moaned. he let him adjust to the tip. He then slammed into spencer all the way. no warning. not feeling the need for prep, not after what he had seen earlier.</p>
<p>"oh god, derek!" spencer screamed out desperate for derek to continue.<br/>
derek pulled out of him all the way and slammed in again. another loud moan. someone definitely heard it.</p>
<p>derek kept repeating that until spencer’s screams were just moans. he started to move his hips, like he was looking for something.</p>
<p>"oh god yes! please more, right there!" spencer screamed out. he found it. </p>
<p>they had drawn quite a small crowd from how loud spencer was, all of the vouyers in the club were enjoying the show quite a bit.</p>
<p>derek was so close, especially after spencer screamed his name like that, in front of all these people. he pushed into the spot again, more moans and pleas came from spencer.</p>
<p>"i can't take much more of this!" spencer whined.</p>
<p>derek pulled all the way out again and slammed into spencer’s prostate, "cum for me, slut," he growled into spencer’s ear, “cum for all these people, my pretty little slut.”</p>
<p>on command, spencer came, very loudly. while he clenched around derek's member made him cum into the condom.</p>
<p>derek panted trying to catch his breath as he pulled out, he peeled off his cum filled condom, tying it, and throwing it away in a trash can. some of the voyeurs clapped as he came back to collect his partner, carrying spencer bridal style out to the parking lot.</p>
<p>“that was,” spencer thought for a moment, “that was amazing.” he grinned at derek.</p>
<p>“i know, pretty boy,” derek whispered, kissing the shell of spencer’s ear, “you wanna go to my place for round two?”</p>
<p>spencer’s grin widened, “did you even have to ask?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment if you want a part two my loves</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>